PJO & HoO
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: What happens when Percy lets Uncle Rick publish his life?
1. An Idea

**Chapter 1: An Idea**

**Percy's POV**

I had an idea. It was crazy, but it just might work. I went to see Rachel.

"Hi Percy." Rachel smiled as I walked into her cave.

"Hi Rachel. I would like to make a proposal to you." I said.

"I always thought you'd 'make a proposal' to Annabeth." Rachel joked.

"Oh, I already have that planned. I meant a different proposal." I waved it off.

"You have a plan to propose to Annabeth?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What would you say?"

"You know how she likes architecture? Well, I wanted to say something like, _I want to build something permanent with you_." I smiled.

"That's cute, do it. So what did you really want?" Rachel giggled.

"I want to put my stories about my quests down in some books." I said. "Do you think you could help me?"

"No offense, but why me?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're good at _visualizing_." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Besides, isn't your Uncle Rick a writer?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" Rachel questioned.

"He can take credit for all the story writing. It would be like having someone write my biography. Except it will be in the fiction section." I shrugged.

"Your serious?" Rachel seemed slightly confused.

"Think of it as being a way to cope with my bad memories. There are multiple things that gave me nightmares, especially Tartarus." I replied.

"Okay then, I'll call him tomorrow." Rachel agreed. "I wonder what people will do when the books are published?"

"It depends on how much detail goes into them." I smirked. "I know a few embarrassing things about people."

Rachel smiled before asking me more questions about Annabeth.


	2. Published

**Chapter 2: Published**

**One month later...**

**Percy's POV**

The day Rachel called her Uncle Rick, he invited me to the hotel he was staying at in New York to interview me. He apparently already knew that magic and everything existed because of a time when Rachel came to visit and a Hell Hound attacked. He asked me all kinds of questions about my quests and told me to tell the story in my own words. He wrote as I talked. He told me he had everything he needed after I described the end of the Giant War. About a month later, I saw the books as Annabeth and I passed Barnes & Noble.

"What is that?" Annabeth pointed to the books.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Rachel's Uncle Rick is helping me publish my stories about my quests." I smiled.

"Why are you publishing your life?" Annabeth asked. "And how did eleven books all get published at the same time?"

"It's like therapy for me. Kind of like how we ended up living together and sleeping in the same bed to prevent nightmares. And Rick said when he showed the books to his publishers, they loved it. And he told them that he's been working on them for years." I told her.

Annabeth looked confused for a second, then she walked into Barnes & Noble. I followed her. She bought the five _Percy Jackson & the Olympians _books, the five _Heroes of Olympus_ books, and _The Demigod Files_.

"I want to know what you and he put in here." Annabeth offered an explanation as we left.

"And if you like it?" I questioned.

"I'll keep them." She smirked.

I grinned and we walked back home. She spent the rest of the day reading the books. I heard her laugh, cry, and read silently multiple times over the hours she spent reading. When she finally finished reading _Blood of Olympus,_ she stared at me solemnly for a moment, then she hugged me.

"I liked it Percy. It was accurate, and I finally got into your head. But how did you get everybody's points of view for the _Heroes of Olympus series_?" Annabeth asked.

"You talk a lot, Leo talks a lot, and between the two of you and the stories the rest of the seven and Nico has told each other and you guys, I absorb a lot of information." I answered.

"So you know that Nico has or had a crush on you?" Annabeth seemed slightly surprised.

"Yeah, Leo talked a little too much after he coaxed it out of Piper, who coaxed it out of Jason. It explains a lot, and I can't be mad or anything. I'm actually flattered." I laughed a little.

"I think you may be the only secure straight guy I know." Annabeth giggled.

"Mission accomplished." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I guess. But promise me one thing when it comes to these books." Annabeth looked a little more serious.

"Yeah?" I was confused.

"Now that she's back from the dead, NEVER directly show these to Silena. It has some 'Percabeth' moments, and she will become obsessive." Annabeth said with dead seriousness.

I bursted into laughter and she slapped my arm playfully.

"It's not funny, I'm serious." Annabeth giggled.

"I know, but the books are published, so she'll figure it out anyways." I laughed.

"Shut up." Annabeth admitted defeat.

I grinned just as Annabeth got a call.

"Hello?" Annabeth answered it.

I could hear screaming coming from the other end, and Annabeth held it away from her ear.

"Ha ha, yeah. Bye." Annabeth hung up.

She automatically headed for the door, locked the knob, locked the dead-bolt, and finally locked the door chain.

"Expecting an attack?" I teased.

"Worse. Silena read the books. She shrieked about how that was the girliest she had ever heard of me acting. DO NOT open that door for her." Annabeth was solemn.

I laughed. "Why don't you just visit Athena, and I'll answer Silena's questions as she shrieks at me?"

Annabeth stared for a second. "That's the smartest thing you've ever said. I love you."

Annabeth kissed me.

"No, the smartest thing I ever said was I love you." I kissed her back.

She smiled as she left to go see her mom. I have to prepare for a Silena attack.


	3. Silena & Clarisse

**Chapter 3: Silena & Clarisse**

**Percy's POV**

"You're so cute with Annabeth." Silena cooed.

"Uhuh." I agreed.

"Are you still a virgin?" Silena asked.

"That's an inappropriate question." I remarked.

"So that means no." Silena guessed. "If you're not, you obviously lost it to Annabeth."

"Is that an insult?" I questioned.

"No, I just mean you're not a whore, and you love Annabeth enough to not want to do it with anyone else." Silena clarified.

"Any other questions?" I sighed.

"Your thoughts weren't very descriptive, how much did you like Rachel?" Silena was blunt.

"I thought she was nice and pretty, but it didn't really go beyond that. But I guess Annabeth misinterpreted my feelings when I said Rachel should go on our quest. Do women always feel threatened by pretty women?" I asked my own question.

"Some are. And it's understandable for Annabeth, because when she had a crush on Luke, he always dated other girls, but never her. And Annabeth was too shy to ask. Kind of like how she was too shy to tell you she liked you. So it was natural for her to be jealous that you were friends with another pretty girl. The only reason she's not threatened by Rachel now is because the Oracle can't date. And because she finally got it through her thick skull that you love her and not Rachel." Silena rambled on with a smile.

"It would be fun to talk to you and get advice if you didn't make things awkward." I chuckled.

"It would be nice to talk to you if you'd let me hang out with you." Silena countered. "I have to go, I've got a date with Charlie. It's nice to be living again."

"Okay, bye Silena." I said and got up to open the door for her.

When I opened it, she smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Don't you ship Percabeth?" Was all I could say.

"Yeah, but I've always wondered about what that would be like. And at least I didn't use tongue. Besides, I don't like you that way, and Annabeth knows it, so don't worry about it. It's Charlie you'd have to worry about, but he wouldn't kill you for something I did. Bye Percy." She gave me a hug and walked out the door. "Oh, and Clarisse read the parts of the books that had her. She wants to talk to you."

She probably wants to kill me because _The Demigod Files_ tell her greatest fear, and the other books have slight insults in them. Especially in _The Lightning Thief_.

"You can come home now, Silena just left." I called Annabeth.

"Okay. I love you." Annabeth hung up.

A few seconds later, Annabeth was in the living room with Athena.

"See you later Annabeth. Hi and bye Percy." Athena smiled as she left.

She's been more attentive to Annabeth and nicer to me since we came back from Tartarus. Not that I minded.

"Were the questions awkward?" Annabeth smiled.

"Some of them. Silena says Clarisse wants to see me, so I think she's going to kill me." I smiled back.

"Because you insulted Clarisse a few times, and published her greatest fear?" Annabeth half smirked.

"Probably." I agreed.

"Then get it out of the way. I'll even go with you." Annabeth suggested.

"Why not? I guess." I shrugged.

So an hour later, we pulled up to Camp in the car Poseidon got me. We walked to the Ares cabin and knocked.

"What do you want Percy? And Annabeth?" Sherman asked.

"Just to see Clarisse." I answered.

Annabeth smiled and Sherman smiled back before he went to get Clarisse. She came out wearing a pink shirt-that I assume Silena bought-and a pair of jeans.

"I guess Silena told you I was looking for you?" Clarisse guessed.

"Yep." I said.

"I'm not mad about what you said because most of it's true. But I didn't want people to know that I was afraid of Ares." She sighed.

"It's better to be afraid of someone dangerous than something stupid like spiders." I replied.

Annabeth elbowed me.

"Besides, it's understandable to be afraid of Ares. He scares me, but I'm good at hiding that. Kind of like how everyone understands the Athenians' fear of spiders, because that's Arachne and Athena's faults." I added the last part as an afterthought.

"You're right, but my siblings don't care about that kind of thing. The only reason they haven't said anything is because I'm the cabin counselor. And some of them haven't read your books yet." Clarisse sighed.

"Look! Dad's going to kill you!" Mark yelped. "Oh wait, that was Deimos in disguise."

Clarisse punched him in the gut. "At least I stood up to my fears. You just got put on cabin cleaning duty."

Mark winced at the pain and hobbled back into the Ares cabin.

"And did you have to mention seeing me cry while Chris was still insane?" Clarisse frowned.

"It was part of the story. And it made you seem human." I shrugged. "I think it's nice when you show emotions other than anger and pride."

Clarisse was quiet for a second, then she hugged me. "You could have at least left out the part about us being friends."

"Psh, who cares? People should've noticed that you don't bully me anymore and taken that as a sign anyway." I waved it off.

"You said you'd have to kill me if I ever told anyone we were friends." Clarisse smirked.

"It was a joke. And we never said anything about killing me." I chuckled.

"Don't you think Hades will get mad at you for telling the story about the underworld in The Demigod Files. Or Thalia for mentioning her mom? Or Nico for mentioning his crush?" Clarisse questioned.

"What are they gonna do, kill me? Besides, I have Annabeth as backup. And Nico should be lucky that his crush doesn't weird me out. Especially considering what most straight jerks would do." I snorted.

"Fair point, but still." Clarisse shrugged. "Anyways, you're braver than most people give you credit for. And they give you some good credit. I've got to go, Silena's making me double date. Me and Chris, her and Charlie."

"Figures. Bye Clarisse." I smiled.

She smiled as she left to go on her double date. Annabeth smiled at me. That was easier than I thought.


	4. Thalia & Nico

**Chapter 4: Thalia & Nico**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I stayed at Camp that night because it was late by the time we wanted to leave. When I woke up the next morning, Annabeth wasn't sleeping next to me like she was last night. A second later, she walked through my cabin's door with her trademark Camp shirt, ponytail, and jeans.

"Hi Percy." Annabeth smiled.

"Hey Annabeth. Where did you go?" I asked.

"Breakfast. It always starts at 7:00. Remember?" She teased.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I questioned.

"You're cute when you sleep. And you looked like you were having a good dream." She smirked.

"About you, but I'd rather see you in consciousness. And I guess that's a step up from _you drool when you sleep_." I laughed.

"You're never going to let that one go. And neither is anyone else now that you published your life." She sighed. "They teased me about that and multiple other things this morning."

"At least I haven't told them everything." I chuckled. "But if I could get some other stories to go with it, maybe I could have Rick publish the story of when Hermes sent us to Paris."

"Sounds like fun, but do you really want people to know how nervous you were that day, and then how I argued with Hermes?" Annabeth asked.

"Everyone already knows and understands my nervousness around you. You're intimidating. And it wouldn't exactly be the first time you've argued with a God." I snorted.

"But they don't need to know that Luke was the subject of our argument." Her expression turned sour.

"Even if women weren't _always right_, I'd still know Hermes was wrong and you were right. Okay?" I smiled.

Thunder boomed, probably Zeus doing Hermes a favor.

Annabeth smiled a little. "Oh, Thalia said she wanted to see you. I guess Artemis bought the books. Artemis liked them. But I don't know about Thalia because she didn't say much about it."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I think she was heading for the arena." Annabeth answered.

So I got dressed and headed to the arena where Thalia was sword fighting with Jason. She won.

"I told you I was better at sword fighting." She smirked.

"But I can fly." Jason countered.

"I could fly, I just choose not to." Thalia waved it off.

"Because you're afraid of heights." Jason snorted.

Thalia jolted him with electricity.

"That's not something you should tease her about." I defended. "Besides, she was at least brave enough to face her fear."

"Hi Percy." Thalia turned to me.

"What do you want?" Jason groaned as he got up.

"I told Annabeth to send him to me." Thalia replied.

"Don't kill me. I understand if you're mad about me telling your fear of heights, what you said on the train, and a few other sensitive areas. But I just wanted to tell my story, and you were a part of it." I put my hands up to defend myself.

She studied me for a second, then she said, "I am upset that you mentioned some sensitive areas, but I get that you were only telling your story, and everyone in the stories is connected to it. But next time, just ask first before you mention sensitive information. I didn't really like reliving Melinoe impersonating my mom. But it was funny listening to myself from your point of view when we ran from the boar, and when we went to Hoover Dam. It was strange to listen to our train conversation though."

"So you won't kill me?" I checked.

"Not today." She confirmed. "Aren't you worried about Hades? He told us not to tell anyone about the quest in the Underworld."

"He hasn't said anything yet." I shrugged.

Nico walked into the arena, saw me, and turned to leave.

"Wait a second!" I called.

Nico stopped, sighed, and headed towards me.

"Bye Percy." Thalia dragged Jason with her as she left.

"Bye guys." I waved.

"What do you want?" Nico looked nervous.

I gave him a hug. He stiffened at first, but he gradually relaxed and hugged me back.

"It doesn't bother me that you like or liked me. It just surprised me at first. But it explained a couple of things." I said.

"After reading the books that had me in them, I felt bad for being so rude to you about Bianca. I realized that you couldn't have done anything to stop it, and it was the prophecy's fault. I'm sorry." Nico apologized.

"It's all good." I grinned.

He smiled at my grin. "So you don't care that I... like you?"

"No, you're still my friend. And you haven't tried anything, so it doesn't matter." I shrugged.

Nico looked hesitant, then he surprised me with a small kiss. "You can kill me now."

"Why? That wasn't a big deal. I don't like you that way though. You're lucky that Annabeth's not worried about me liking guys, or she'd be the angry one." I chuckled.

Nico smiled. "Thanks."

And then he shadow traveled somewhere. It was weird, but that's just because I'm straight. I headed off to see Annabeth.


	5. The Olympians

**Chapter 5: The Olympians**

**Percy's POV**

After I went to find Annabeth, we spent the day at the lake.

"Underwater kiss." People snorted everytime they passed us.

"We're never going to live that down." Annabeth giggled.

"You weren't going to anyway. I told my mom about it." I feigned terror.

She smiled and smacked me. Then Poseidon appeared.

"You need to come to Olympus with me." Poseidon sounded like he was stifling laughter.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You're not leaving me here alone, are you?" Annabeth whined.

"You can come too." Poseidon chuckled.

So he teleported us up to Olympus. The Olympians were all in the throne room.

"Did Poseidon interupt something?" Hestia stared at our swim suits.

"No, it's a swim suit." Annabeth turned completely red.

I probably looked about the same. "Why are we here?"

"Because of the books." Athena stated with a smirk.

"You made me look like an ass!" Zeus and Ares exclaimed.

"And me like a bitch." Hera glared.

"You two are asses." I countered.

"You are a bitch." Annabeth muttered.

Hera angrily glared and a bunch of flesh eating cows appeared. Annabeth screamed and jumped into my arms.

"Stop!" Apollo commanded.

The cows stood still.

"Get rid of them." I demanded.

Apollo snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"Damn." Hermes cursed. "Would've been funny."

I held Annabeth back as she tried to lunge at him.

"And you broke your promise involving keeping my weapon a secret." Hades complained.

"As if no one would have ever figured it out." I rolled my eyes.

"Who else was offended by the books?" Annabeth was calm now.

Only Dionysus and Hermes raised their hands.

"The only thing I hated was the mention of my Roman counter part. But otherwise, it was acurate and I can't complain much." Dionysus shrugged.

"You made me look like a bad father." Hermes looked appalled.

"You are a bad father." Annabeth said boldly.

Hermes snapped his fingers and an image of Arachne appeared and slowly headed towards Annabeth. Annabeth started crying and put her face against my chest as she squeezed me tightly.

"If you don't get rid of the image of Arachne now, so help me Gods, I will stab you until I no longer find it amusing." I threatened sternly.

I've never maliciously threatened someone that way before, but no one messes with Annabeth. Hermes didn't waver, but before I could lunge at him, Phobos and Deimos were standing in front of him and he got a panicked look on his face.

"No, no, no!" Hermes yelped.

Arachne disappeared. Phobos and Deimos released Hermes from whatever he saw.

"We might be asses" Phobos started.

"but at least we know we're asses." Deimos finished.

Annabeth sniffled and wiped her eyes. Aphrodite and Athena both slapped Hermes, hard.

"If you have any other complaints, call. And I'll only talk to one person at a time. Except for Hermes and Hera. I don't care." I said as I pulled Annabeth out of the throne room with me.

"Thanks." Annabeth sniffled. "I don't usually..."

I kissed her. "I know. And I love you."

Then Poseidon teleported us back to Camp.

"I'm so sorry." Poseidon apologized.

"It's okay. It's not like you knew Hermes and Hera would do that." Annabeth said as she headed back to the lake.

"Bye Dad. And thanks for taking us back to Camp."

"Of course. Bye Percy." Poseidon smiled.

I walked over to Annabeth. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Annabeth assured me.

I smiled at her stubbornness and we continued to have fun at the lake.


	6. Mom & Paul

**Chapter 6: Mom & Paul**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I spent another night at Camp, but we decided to visit my mom the next day.

"Bye guys!" Beckendorf called.

Annabeth and I waved as we left. We reached my mom's apartment and knocked on the door. Mom opened it and smiled when she saw us.

"Hi Percy. Hello Annabeth." Mom hugged us.

"Hi Mom." I smiled boldly.

"Hi Sally." Annabeth smiled.

We walked in and sat on the couch.

"Cookies?" Mom offered.

She had fresh baked blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes." I immediately accepted.

Annabeth smirked as I ate one and stuffed others into my pockets. I offered Annabeth one and she took it and ate it.

"So where's Paul?" Annabeth tried to make conversation.

"He's sleeping because it's his day off, and he's been working hard at his job." Mom explained.

"My dad does that on his days off sometimes." Annabeth smiled fondly.

"Yeah, but your dad works a lot." I said with my mouth full.

Annabeth and my mom giggled at me.

"So, I read some books that feature you two as the characters." Mom smiled knowingly.

"I get why Annabeth and the demigods who are bored out of their minds can read this quickly, but how did you do it?" I asked.

"I used to read a lot of books before I met your dad. How do dyslexic demigods read?" Mom countered.

"There's someone who works in the book stores that supplies demigods with books that are in Ancient Greek." Annabeth giggled.

"Okay, but I liked the books. They had some cute moments between you two, and filled in the blanks about your quests. Are they accurate?" Mom wondered.

"Completely." Annabeth confirmed.

"Rachel's Uncle Rick published them for me, but he wrote down the stories I told him." I elaborated.

"Good, because I loved the books." Mom smiled. "And I told Paul what I read, and he liked the stories."

"That's great." I smiled.

"I especially liked the parts that mentioned how Annabeth was all you could remember besides your name." Mom smirked.

Annabeth grinned and held my hand. "My favorite part was when you were willing to fall into Tartarus with me."

"Me too." I grinned back.

Mom smiled at us lovingly. "How long do you want to stay?"

"How long will you keep us." I joked.

"It's nice to see you." Annabeth agreed.

So we spent the day, and eventually the night at my mom's apartment. It was fun sleeping in my old room with Annabeth next to me.

"I've been sleeping here since I was a baby." I told her.

"I know I _stalked_ you when I came to find you for the _Sea of Monsters _quest, remember?" Annabeth giggled.

"I dreamed about you when I missed you." I revealed. "Whenever I came home for the school year."

"Me too." Annabeth turned over to face me.

"How old were you when that started happening?" I questioned.

"Twelve." She answered. "You?"

"Twelve." I agreed.

She kissed me. "I love you Percy. Goodnight."

"I love you too Annabeth. Goodnight." I yawned.

Then we slowly fell asleep.


	7. Camp Jupiter

**Chapter 7: Camp Jupiter**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I had already planned on visiting Camp Jupiter, so we got on our flight. Luckily, Zeus and I had an agreement about him blasting me out of the sky, so I wasn't afraid of dying. Good thing we have demigods in the airports too, otherwise Annabeth and I would have to get rid of Riptide and her shield. Her Drakon bone sword wouldn't trigger the metal detectors though, so Annabeth viewed that as an advantage. We got on the plane and sat in our seats.

"Maybe while we're in California, we can visit my dad." Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah. It wouldn't hurt." I agreed.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, and we talked and watched the in-flight movie for the rest of the flight. Then we touched down in California. Annabeth and I got off the plane and saw Frank and Hazel waiting for us.

"Hi guys." I hugged them both.

"Hi Frank. Hi Hazel." Annabeth hugged them each in turn.

"How was the flight?" Hazel asked politely.

"Cheesy in-flight movie." I snorted.

"Even though it was super cheesy, the flight was okay." Annabeth answered.

"Let's go before a cyclops shows up." Frank suggested.

So we walked out to a van similar to the one at Camp Half-Blood and drove to Camp Jupiter.

"This is nicer than being chased by Gorgons." I commented.

"Or listening to Leo play car games as we're flying in a celestial bronze ship." Annabeth smirked.

"So, you guys wrote some books?" Frank changed the subject.

"I had Rachel's Uncle Rick publish our stories." I confirmed.

"I had nothing to do with it." Annabeth said.

"We were just kind of surprised. Even Reyna and Octavian were surprised." Hazel explained.

"I can just tell this is going to be a best seller." I chuckled.

"According to what I read on the internet, their already on the New York Time's Best Seller list." Annabeth interjected.

"Yes!" I fist pumped.

We arrived at Camp Jupiter and were greeted by Reyna.

"Hello Percy. Annabeth." Reyna greeted.

"Hi." Annabeth smiled.

"Hey." I said cautiously.

Reyna hesitated for a second before hugging me. I hugged her back politely.

"It was strange to read about myself, but I can respect what you did." Reyna offered as an explanation.

"Okay then." I agreed.

We went further into Camp and I stared longingly at New Rome. Annabeth grabbed my hand and smiled. It would be nice to live monster-free and have a family.

"Eventually." Annabeth whispered.

I smiled broadly. We walked to the Colosseum, where everyone else was training.

"Oh my Gods! Dakota, why do you smell like that?!" I had to hold my nose as he passed.

Dakota glared at Reyna like it was her fault.

"He pulled something horrible during family week with Nathan and Marcus. They had severe punishment, which included no showers. Their punishment ends tomorrow." Reyna grinned.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"What did they do?" Annabeth questioned.

"Attempted to assasinate the Augur and assaulted a praetor." Reyna frowned at the memory.

"What?!" That sounded too weird to me.

"Frank, why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth looked at him.

"I wasn't the praetor they attacked." Frank answered.

"Why did they attack you and Octavian?" I looked at Reyna.

"They were already on another punishment for attempting to severely injure Octavian. They were so angry they tried to kill him, I defended him, and they nearly knocked me out by pushing me against a rock in the lake." Reyna described it.

"You're not supposed to be here." Terminus appeared in front of Dakota.

"But..." Dakota started.

"It's part of your punishment, in case you forgot. Now leave." Reyna ordered.

Dakota reluctantly left with Terminus following him.

"What exactly did they try to do to Octavian the first time?" I wondered.

"They kicked him into unconsciousness, and they were going to have a horse drag him." Reyna looked pained.

"That's just wrong." Annabeth commented.

"Hi Reyna!" Octavian smiled as he walked over and kissed her.

Annabeth and I gaped at them.

"It surprised us too." Hazel said.

"You'll get used to it." Frank shrugged.

Octavian looked unusually happy as he headed off somewhere. Reyna grinned like an idiot.

"I'm guessing you two bonded while we were gone?" I recovered from my shock.

"No wonder he wanted to be praetor." Annabeth stared at Octavian as he talked to a faun.

"Shut up." Reyna smiled shyly.

"Oh, and I don't blame you for making me seem like an ass." Octavian walked back towards me.

"So, what else has changed?" I asked.

"Octavian stopped murdering teddy bears." Reyna answered.

"I kill stuffed spiders instead." Octavian added.

Annabeth grinned evilly. "Can I watch you kill the spiders?"

Everyone laughed and we visited other people around Camp.

"I liked the books." Terminus smiled. "Julia held them for me as I read them."

"That's cool." I said. "What did Julia think?"

"She loved it when I read them." Terminus told us.

"Who's Julia?" Annabeth questioned.

"A little girl who help Terminus. She's a legacy." I explained.

I spotted Nico talking to Hazel. I walked over to say hi.

"You like Percy?!" Hazel looked scandalized as she fanned her face.

"So?" Nico shrugged.

"You know what time period she's from, right?" Frank teased.

"Considering that it was frowned upon when I was in my time period, I guess it wouldn't be much better in hers." Nico laughed.

"Hi Nico." I interjected.

"Hey Percy." Nico smiled.

"He doesn't like you back, does he?" Hazel fanned het face faster.

"I'm straight as an arrow for Annabeth." I chuckled.

"I figured. Come on Hazel, let's watch Annabeth giggle as Octavian murders the stuffed spiders." Frank suggested.

They walked over to Annabeth and Octavian.

"Want to go watch? Sounds entertaining." I offered.

"Sure." Nico grinned.

Annabeth had a huge grin as Octavian slew the stuffed spider.

**(A/N: To get the reference to Octavian and Reyna's relationship and family week, read my other story, _Family Week_.)**


	8. San Francisco

**Chapter 8: San Francisco**

**Percy's POV**

We stayed the night at Camp Jupiter. As we were leaving the next morning, a few people teased us.

"I'm surprised you two didn't sleep in the stables." Julia teased.

"We fell asleep talking on the ship!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I think Julia was just joking, unlike most of the people who tease us." I chuckled.

We got driven into town by Frank and Hazel, but we got a cab after that.

"Better than the Gray Sisters." I joked.

"Shut up." Annabeth smacked me playfully.

We eventually arrived at Annabeth's dad's house. Annabeth nervously knocked on the door.

"Hi Annabeth." Christine, Annabeth's stepmom, answered the door.

"Hi Christine. Is Dad home?" Annabeth asked.

Dr. Chase came to the door and grinned when he saw Annabeth. Annabeth hugged him tightly.

"Hi Annabeth." Dr. Chase smiled.

"Hi Dad." Annabeth smiled back.

Mrs. Chase had already gone back inside.

"Hello Percy." Dr. Chase shook my hand.

"Hi Dr. Chase." I smiled.

We went inside and started a conversation.

"So, I read the books you guys published." Dr. Chase said. "But who's Rick Riordan?"

"Percy had them published." Annabeth corrected.

"My friend Rachel's Uncle Rick got them published, and I told him to pretend to be the writer." I explained.

"So is the stuff in the books accurate?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Completely." I confirmed.

"Then you two must really love each other." Dr. Chase was blunt.

"We do." Annabeth and I agreed.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"We can stay the night." Annabeth offered.

"Great." Dr. Chase grinned.

There was another knock on the door. Dr. Chase answered it and discovered Grover.

"Grover?" Annabeth looked confused.

"What are you doing here buddy?" I was confused too.

"I helped a Roman demigod get to Camp Jupiter and they said you were in California. I sensed you with my empathy link, and I figured you were probably here. I remembered where this was from when we were here before saving Annabeth and Artemis." Grover explained.

"You can come in." Dr. Chase let Grover in.

"Thank you." Grover said. "Do you have any cans Percy?"

I pulled a Coke can out of my bag. "You'll need to drink it first."

I tossed it to Grover and he caught it. Then he oprned it and drained it within a minute. He started to eat the can as Dr. Chase stared at him.

"Satyrs eat normal food too, but they also like cans." Annabeth explained. "Grover would probably rather have an enchilada."

"Are there enchiladas?!" Grover looked excited.

"No." I said.

"Actually..." Dr. Chase started.

"There aren't any enchiladas." Annabeth said sternly.

"Okay." Grover shrugged. "I have to go to the bathroom. I remember where it is, so I'll ne right back."

Grover clopped off to the bathroom.

"Why did you say we didn't have any enchiladas?" Dr. Chase looked confused.

"I'm so sick of eating enchiladas. That's all Annabeth cooks when Grover visits." I explained.

"I stopped buying enchilada stuff." Annabeth elaborated.

"You cook?" Dr. Chase asked.

"I got bored at Camp because me best friend couldn't always hang out with me. So I got cooking lessons from a child of Demeter." Annabeth shrugged.

"Do you mean Luke? Because I was always free to hang out with you." I wondered.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just curious." I chuckled.

"I'm going to go check on that demigod I mentioned. See you guys later." Grover reappeared.

"Bye Grover." Annabeth and I said.

"Oh, and the books were cool." Grover smiled on his way out.

"I found it!" Came a voice from upstairs.

"Yes!" Came another voice.

A minite later, Bobby and Matthew came downstairs holding a small book.

"We found her diary!" Bobby grinned.

"Yeah- oh. Hi Annabeth." Matthew hid the diary.

"You have until the count of three to hand me my diary and start running." Annabeth growled. "One, two, ..."

They threw the diary at her and ran upstairs.

"I don't get why it bothers her." Bobby said from upstairs.

"I know, all it talks about is Percy. And it's not even recent." Matthew agreed.

Annabeth blushed a deep red.

"I knew it!" I shouted.

"I'll go talk to them." Dr. Chase snorted as he walked upstairs.

"Maybe I should publish your diary." I teased.

"No. Besides, what would you call it, _The Demigod Diaries_?" She rolled her eyes.

"Great idea. And I can compile otber people's diaries too." I wiggled my eyebrows.

Annabeth sighed with exasperation.

Dr. Chase walked back downstairs. "It's going to be a while before dinner. You two might as well find something to do."

"Can I see the World War II plane from when we saved Annabeth?" I asked.

"No." Dr. Chase smirked. "I think Annabeth wanted to go see some famous sights around San Francisco. Or at least that's what she said last time she was here. But the monsters always prevent her from doing that."

"Want to go see Alcatraz and the Golden Gate Bridge?" I looked at Annabeth.

"Okay." She smiled.

When we went to Alcatraz, I discovered that the 'ghost sightings' were caused by Melinoe sending ghosts from the Underworld, and a few stray lares from Camp Jupiter. Then we stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge-courtesy of my winged converse-, and took pictures of ourselves and the view. It was great. I also decided to take Annabeth to the beach.

"Was that Britney Spears?" I pointed at a girl that was being followed by paparazzi.

"Yep. Celebrities visit San Francisco occasionally. Too bad Grover missed her." Annabeth said.

"It's good he missed her. She probably wouldn't like hearing him play his reed pipes to the tune of one of her songs." I joked.

We both laughed because it was true. We ended up going back to Dr. Chase's house for the dinner. Bobby and Matthew kept annoying Annabeth, so she distracted them with her Drakon bone sword.

"Cool!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Where did you get it?" Matthew wondered.

"A good friend." Annabeth frowned.

"Our friend Damasen." I clarified as I pulled her close to me.

Then we watched Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck movies with Annabeth's dad.

"Reminds me of Rome." I whispered.

"Rhea Silvia really freaked me out." Annabeth commented.

Then we stayed the night like we said we would.


	9. The Pizza Reveals All

**Chapter 9: The Pizza Reveals All**

**Percy's POV**

We went home to New York the day after we visited Annabeth's family. We let Piper and Leo come visit us in our apartment.

"So, who told you about Team Leo?" Leo questioned.

"You did. You wouldn't stop talking about it after I asked why you and Hazel made jokes about Team Leo." I answered.

"Who told you about Calypso?" Leo asked a little more seriously.

"I pried it out of Aphrodite." I smirked.

"You did a good job on remembering things for the books, and Rick did good writing about it." Piper bit into her pizza.

"Yeah, the great detail is almost scary." Annabeth talked with her mouth full.

"So, has Coach Hedge said anything?" Leo took some pizza out of the box.

"Yeah, he told Piper that she should've kept his secret about Mellie a secret like she promised." I chuckled. "But don't worry, he won't kill you _Cupcake_."

"Oops." Piper shrugged.

"How is Hedge? We didn't talk to him much." Annabeth asked.

"He's happy with Mellie and the baby. He's way less violent. I don't know if we should be worried or relieved." Piper giggled.

"Let's go with relieved. Until we need his violent side." Leo grinned.

"I agree. Babies should make people happy." Annabeth sounded like she had a double meaning.

I hate double meanings. Stupid prophecies.

"Yeah. Coach Hedge needed to calm down at least a little, if not a lot." I teased.

"What happened to the pizza?! Weren't there 14 slices?!" Leo stared at the empty box.

"I only had three." Piper eliminated herself as a suspect.

"I had two." I added.

"I had two." Leo looked skeptical of us.

"I had seven..." Annabeth had pizza all around her mouth.

"You usually get full around four." I stared at her.

"Dude!" Leo exclaimed.

"You ate seven?" Piper looked confused. "That's half the pizza."

Annabeth looked down in shame. "I'm going to go wash my face."

She's also usually so prideful that she defends herself even when she's wrong. Is there something wrong with her? She looked like she was about ready to cry.

"Are you okay?" I walked up to her.

"I'm fine. Why?" She sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I was crying?" Annabeth wiped her tears. "Why was I crying?"

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned.

"Not wrong... But I wanted to tell you alone." Annabeth looked confused with herself.

"What is it? They can't hear us." I whispered.

"I wanted to be married first..." Annabeth muttered.

I was surprised that she brought that up. "Is that it? Because I was going to ask you."

I showed her the ring I'd been carrying around in my pocket for a week.

"That wasn't it. It was that we're having a baby. But I wanted to be married first. It's beautiful Percy." Annabeth grabbed the ring.

She started crying again and put her head against my chest.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper asked.

"Because I can buy more pizza." Leo offered.

"It's not that guys. It's kind of private. Can you guys go home and we'll hang out later?" I pleaded.

"Okay. Bye guys." Piper and Leo said as they reluctantly left.

"So, I'm going to be a dad?" I tried to get her to look at me.

"Yes. Are you okay with that?" Annabeth sniffled.

"Of course I am. You were scaring me because of how upset you were. And I've been hinting at living like the people in New Rome. What made you think I wouldn't be okay with it?" I hugged her tightly.

"I don't know. Some people are like that." Annabeth looked at me.

"I'm not. I'm happy about this." I laughed.

"Okay. I'll tell my parents and you tell yours." Annabeth wiped her eyes again.

"Okay. So you didn't give me an answer..." I pointed at the ring.

"Yes." She smiled.


	10. The Hunt

**Chapter 10: The Hunt**

**Percy's POV**

As Annabeth and I walked in the woods just outside of Camp, we heard noises. We walked closer and saw that the Huntresses had made camp there.

"But he didn't even mention me!" Fiona exclaimed.

"You should consider that a good thing. Especially since he knows about your flings with Apollo." Thalia smirked.

"I personally don't mind that I wasn't mentioned." Chloe snorted.

"He did mention you. He just didn't use your name." Thslia corrected.

"Yep." I stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Be glad. He had to mention me by name." Annabeth joked.

"Hi!" Thalia hugged Annabeth.

She pulled me into the hug too.

"Aww. You missed me for once?" I teased.

"Shut up Kelp Brain." Thalia smirked. "So, what's new?"

Annabeth hesitated. "A lot actually. Not with Camp, but with us."

"What's new with you guys then?" Thalia smiled.

Annabeth nervously lifted her left hand and put it in Thalia's hand. Thalia looked at Annabeth's hand and her eyes widened when she saw the ring. She quietly studied it for a moment.

"It's pretty. When did this happen?" Thalia asked.

"Yesterday. Apparently he's been carrying it around for a week. But he didn't know how to say it until after I told him I was... pregnant." Annabeth was nervous.

Thalia's eyes widened again. "You are? So that means I'm an aunt? And it also means that you were telling the truth when you said you started sleeping with Percy?"

"In a way you're a great aunt." Annabeth smiled as she hit Thalia playfully. "And why would I lie in that much detail?!"

"You described it to her?" My eyes widened.

"I thought you would tell Grover, so I figured it was okay." Annabeth shrugged.

"I told him, but he said he didn't want any details." I said.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like I told anyone." Thalia snorted. "Just tell me when the wedding is so I can get Artemis to let me off duty. Whenever you figure out the date that is."

"Ooh! Let me see!" The Hunters shrieked.

Half of them stared at the ring, and the other half played with her stomach.

"I thought it would be bigger." Chloe poked Annabeth's stomach.

"I thought it would be smaller." Fiona judged the ring.

"I'm not fully developed in the stomach yet. And Percy's not that poor." Annabeth pulled her hand away from Fiona.

"I didn't think you'd react this way." I mocked their tones.

"We never get to see wedding rings and babies. We swore that off along with boys." Chloe sighed.

"The only one with any form of pretty rings on their left hands are Artemis and Thalia." Phoebe clarified.

"Mine was a gift from Luke." Thalia shrugged.

"Aww, Luke got you a promise ring?" I teased.

Annabeth and Phoebe held Thalia back from punching me.

"So why does Artemis wear a ring?" Annabeth asked.

"Because of her secret boyfriend." I said.

Then I realized what I said.

"Her what?" Annabeth stared at me.

"Artemis is going to kill you." Thalia smirked.

"He's not living. He died thousands of years ago. But I have a feeling you know him." I hinted.

"How can I know someone who died thousands of years ago?" Annabeth questioned.

"Because he's famous. And I'm named after him." I gave her the answer.

"Perseus?! She loved Perseus?!" Annabeth was shocked.

"Yes, and because I'm apparently similar to him in every way except my powers and parentage, Artemis tried to kiss me while she was drunk. Don't tell Grover, you know how much he likes her." I blurted.

"Artemis would never try to kiss you." Fiona snorted.

"Actually, she did. I had to help him stop her." Thalia admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth looked at me.

"Because you have jealousy issues. Take for example Calypso, or Rachel, or Aphrodite..." I started.

"Aphrodite?" Thalia arched an eyebrow.

"Long story short, I lied when I told a certain Goddess that she was more pretty than Annabeth. And even though Annabeth knows that, she's still bothered by it." I summed it up.

Thunder boomed and doves flew overhead.

"Oh come on, you aren't offended when mortal guys say it! So what if I think my girlfriend is extremely beautiful!" I shouted upward.

A dove pooped on me, but Aphrodite probably wasn't mad, otherwise they probably would've pecked me to death.

"That was pretty brave." Annabeth hugged me.

"You guys are so weird." Thalia smiled.

"Extremely." Artemis patted our backs. "And thanks for keeping my secret Mr. 'My lips are sealed like a high security vault'."

"She would've figured it out eventually. She's smart like that." I defended myself.

"I know. Any woman who takes the time to _consider_ if she can be a Hunter instead of jumping into it is intelligent." Artemis smiled.

"That's right. The book said you were planning to become a Huntress." Phoebe remembered.

"But Percy changed your mind." Chloe giggled.

"Oh, shut up." Annabeth waved them off.

They all giggled.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." I grinned.

"Good." She kissed me.

"Ugh. Some of these girls have been away from men so long that their lovesick. So be kind and leave if you're going to do that." Thalia groaned.

"Are you one of them?" I teased.

Annabeth and I ran as the Huntresses and Artemis held Thalia back.


	11. Camp

**Chapter 11: Camp**

**Percy's POV**

As Annabeth and I went to breakfast, the whole Camp seemed to be staring at us. We sat down to eat and ignored the stares.

"Nico's gay!" Will Solace teased.

Nico just sat there with his hands clenched and continued eating.

"You being gay explains so much." Will laughed.

"Yeah, like why he didn't want to date me." Drew snickered.

I walked over and punched Will. "Drew, no straight man finds you attractive except Leo. Sure, you're 'pretty'. But you are so ugly on the inside that it projects to the outside."

"Burn!" Clarisse and Silena shouted.

"Want to come sit with me?" I looked at Nico.

He smiled and walked over to my table. We ate the rest of breakfast without any conflict. When I went to the arena, Clarisse was arguing with somebody.

"You really do have daddy issues! You're afraid of him, and you're friends with one of his enemies!" Some Hermes kid teased.

Clarisse reacted how she normally would. She punched him. "At least I stood up to my fear. Besides, anyone in their right mind would be just a little afraid of Ares. He's the War God for pete's sake! And Ares makes pretty much everyone his enemy, so I don't care if he hates Percy."

Then she just picked up a sword. I snorted.

When she saw me, she said, "Care for a rematch?"

Then we sword fought for an hour or so. During every activity I had that day, there was an event similar to the ones with Clarisse and Nico.

"Don't worry, the kid who made fun of you got severe punishment. The Stolls helped me steal his prank supply." Chris said at the camp fire.

"Thanks." Clarisse smiled.

"Hey Percy." Grover greeted.

"Hi Grover." I said.

"Got a can I can roast?" He asked.

I pulled out an empty Coke can.

"Thanks." He smiled.

I just roasted a marshmallow. Annabeth laid against my shoulder.

"Will you roast me one?" She asked.

"Here." I gave her mine and got a new one.

"Thanks." She ate it.

"If anyone has anymore conflict over Percy's books, please take it to the arena. I'm sick of watching you punch people." Chiron announced.

"Yeah, better to watch them slice and dice than to see a couple of black eyes and bruises." Malcolm was sarcastic.

Chiron looked stumped. Malcolm had a point.

"I don't get why you guys are arguing over the books. These aren't exactly huge secrets, and these aren't the type of things you should tease people over. Teasing Nico over who he's attracted to, or Clarisse over her biggest fear, is the same as teasing me for liking Annabeth, or teasing us for being afraid of the dark ever since we met Nyx. The only reasons why we're not shaking with fear are because there's fire light, people we know, and because Nyx is stuck in Tartarus. I'll even admit, I've been sleeping with a night light since we met Nyx." I sighed.

"You're afraid of the dark? A night light?" Drew laughed.

"Why don't you try being chased through enemy territory by Nyx and those unholy things she calls children?" Annabeth glared. "The only child she has that doesn't scare me is Hemera."

"Teasing them for being afraid of the dark is like teasing the Athenians for their fear of spiders. Both fears are rational." Silena glared at Drew.

"Honestly, I put a lot of hints in there about Annabeth's crush on Luke, and she hasn't complained once." I blurted.

"Because I didn't want to talk about it. Qnd because everything was pretty much true." Annabeth sighed.

Eros, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, and Hades suddenly appeared.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Chiron asked.

"I think I know." Dionysus snorted.

Aphrodite pulled Drew away by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow. That hurts Mom. Ow." Drew winced.

Piper, Silena, and Clarisse smirked. Then Eros slapped the back of Will's head.

"What the Hades was that for?!" Will rubbed his head.

"Don't use my name. You don't deserve to." Hades glared.

"Hades, Aphrodite, and I don't like the fact that you're making fun of Nico based on who he's attracted to. It's Hades' business because it's his son, and Aphrodite and I have a right to strongly dislike you because unlike you, we know that love comes in many different forms. So you making fun of Nico is like making fun of us." Eros explained.

"Cupid, you're defending me?" Nico arched an eyebrow.

"I'm actually Eros right now, but yes, I'm defending you." Eros said.

"And you three?" Chiron looked to Athena, Poseidon, and Ares.

"Everyone stop bothering Clarisse. I respect the fact that she fears me. And you should all fear me as well." Ares stated before disappearing.

"That may just be the nicest thing he's said to me." Clarisse smirked.

"Now if he could just say something nice about me." Chris laughed.

"The fact that he hasn't killed you or directly insulted you means he likes you." Clarisse shrugged.

"They've saved you and the rest of the wirld from destruction multiple times, and you still can't find respect for them just because they've been traumatized into being afraid of the dark? Honestly, I've met Nyx, and I'd be afraid of the dark too if she was chasing me and I was powerless to stop her." Poseidon gestured to us.

"And just because you learned some new things from the books, you're using it against people? Clarisse is supposedly the bully, and even she hasn't made fun of anyone about things said in the book. Not to mention the fact that Annabeth and Percy are the only people who can make Poseidon and I agree on something. You should be thankful for that, because our larger fights end with something like a hurricane or a tsunami." Athena agreed.

"All hail Annabeth and Percy. They made Owl Head and Barnacle Brain agree on something." Dionysus burst out laughing.

"That is pretty impressive." Chiron agreed.

Drew came back with a defeated look.

"If you can stop being mean for a year, I'll give you the car keys. If you can stop being mean for another year, I'll give you the car." Aphrodite said.

"You're bribing me?" Drew questioned.

"Nothing else seems to work." Aphrodite shrugged.

"Works for me." Drew smirked.

"You can't be mean." Aphrodite reminded her.

"She's bribing me with a car." Drew bragged.

"She gives all her kids a car. She just doesn't have to bribe the rest of us." Silena laughed.

"She even offered to buy me a car, but Ares beat her to it." Clarisse snorted.

"He bought you a car?!" Mark and Sherman exclaimed.

"Why would she buy you a car?" Drew scoffed.

"Perhaps because I made sure you all referred to Silena as a hero, while you tried to call her a traitor." Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Besides, she and I bonded over Silena's death."

"She helped me buy Annabeth's engagement ring." I admitted.

I realized what I said as everyone stared in shock.

"I guess we had to spread the word somehow." Annabeth sighed.

"We approve by the way." Poseidon grinned.

"But you should've known better involving the baby." Athena sighed. "Oh well."

Everyone gaped.

"Yes!" Silena exclaimed.

Clarisse laughed as she calmed Silena down. We were going to be talking about this a lot tomorrow.


	12. The End

**Chapter 12: The End**

**Percy's POV**

After news of the wedding and the baby spread, focus on my books decreased. We were in Olympus Weekly even more than usual. Aphrodite insisted on helping Annabeth plan the wedding. Aphrodite was going to suggest Olympus, but Annabeth insisted on Montauk. Then Annabeth said she wanted to stop in Vegas before we went on a honeymoon to Greece and Rome. When I asked why we should stop in Vegas, she explained that when she opened up to me on the animal truck while we were there, that was the first time she'd opened up to anybody besides Luke.

And anyone who did still focus on the books just made regular conversation instead of teasing and complaining. Travis and Connor said they loved it when I mentioned some of their pranks and favors. Like when they snuck me some Coke during the _Titan's Curse_. Annabeth even got some mail from Edward Teach aka Blackbeard, complimenting us on how we portrayed him in the_ Sea of Monsters_. Apparently, he's been living with Ares since the last time we saw him.

Athena and Poseidon also tried to make amends with each other. They finally realized how ridiculous they were after reading the books. They seemed oddly close actually... We even caught them looking all flushed when we entered a room where they were alone together. Aphrodite told us that the real reason why they started fighting was because they used to date, and they stopped when Athena turned Medusa into a Gorgon after finding Medusa and Poseidon in her temple. Then she elaborated that Zeus had actually helped Medusa drug Poseidon long enough to put him in that compromising position. It didn't really surprise me, but Annabeth was wide eyed.

So I guess in the end, the books were in the best interest of everyone when I published them. Clarisse is wiling to admit when she's afraid, Nico seems less depressed, I vented my anger and fear, Athena and Poseidon made up, and no one cares that I sleep with a night light. I hate Nyx by the way. And it indirectly helped Annabeth and I get married and her admit to being pregnant faster. Books are fun, and life is good. Until the next major disaster that causes a war we have to win.


End file.
